Life After
by kloo412
Summary: What happens after Lissa becomes queen? What are Rose and Dimitri up too? Will Adrian finally get over Rose and meet someone new? Read and find out! Please rate and Comment I want your opinions!
1. The Start

_10 years ago, Lissa was named queen of the Moroi World. She married Christian and had a little girl named, Christina Rose Ozera. They now live at Royal Court._

_5 years ago, I married Dimitri, and somehow managed to have two beautiful twins, Annessa Vasilisa Belikov and Aleksandar Mason Belikov._

"Mommy! WAKE UP!" I pulled the covers over my head. "Not now babies, Mommy's trying to sleep."

"Roza. Wake up. You have a class to teach."

"Not now Comrade! 5 more minutes!" I pleaded

"That does it!" Dimitri said. He picked me up.

"DIMITRI! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Only if you get up."

I thought about it for a second. "Fine, cowboy. Just put me down and I'll go get ready."

When he put me down I hurriedly changed into a tank top and some sweat pants, put my hair up, and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock, 6:30. _Oh crap!_

"DIMITRI! Please tell me you got the twins ready."

"Don't worry I did."

"What would I do without you?" I brought his face down to mine and kissed him.

"Let's go Roza, we have a class to teach." I groaned.

Ever since Lissa became queen and took up residence at the Royal Court, Dimitri and I guarded her and Dimitri and we had jobs at the local school teaching training and battle.

I turned to my babies. "Do you guys wanna go see Aunt Lissa and Uncle Sparks – a –Lot?"

They both cheered with excitement. We walked next door to Lissa's house. "We're here!" Lissa poked her head out, "Hey Rose! Hey you two! Christina's in her room." "YAY! "They ran off to play with their "cousin".

"Speak of the devil." Christian came to the living room. "Oh can it Sparkula!" "Haha very funny Rosie." I gave him a death stare. "You're lucky I'm running late or I would sooo kill you for that Rosie comment."

Dimitri and I finally made it to class as soon as the bell rang. Oh boy, freshman.

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" They all stared. "I'm Guardian Belikov or you can just call me Rose." Dimitri stepped forward, "I'm Guardian Belikov." A girl with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes raised her hand. "Yes?" "My name's Shae Castile. My parents are Mia and Eddie, they talk about you two ALL the time!" I looked at Dimitri, he seemed clueless too. "I knew that they got married but I never knew they had a daughter." "We'll talk after class." Dimitri switched into badass teacher mode then, "Okay, who can tell me the most important skill you need to be a guardian?" There were a bunch of answers like, intelligence, concentration, balance, coordination. But none of them were right. I finally spoke up, "Stamina. So with that said everyone outside and give me 5 laps around the track!" There were a bunch of groans and are you seriousess'. I laughed to myself. "Oh you're a bunch of babies, by the end of the year you'll be doing 20 – 30 laps easily!" Dimitri and I easily fell into pace with the class. I started laughing. "What's so funny Roza?" "I'm just thinking about when I was the one running these laps." He soon joined in with the laughing too. "You still wanna go to the gym later" "Hell yeah, Eddie, Smith, and Jackson think they can take down the champ." "Haha we'll see about that when I call you into the ring."


	2. Dimitri's the man with a Plan

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER THEY ALL BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

The class was so out of breath by the time they finished their laps, Dimitri just explained what we would be doing over the course of the year.

When the bell finally signaled the end of the day Dimitri and I walked to the gym.

I held my hands up signaling it was time to start the games. "Crank it, Eric!" Eric was a dhampir who worked at the gym. He smiled, "You got it!" Music started playing so loud I couldn't hear myself think, but it pumped us all up.

After a couple of other fights, Dimitri stepped into the ring. _You have got to be kidding me!_ "If no one else is going, then I'd like to call my 'blushing bride' to the ring. The blushing bride comment did it. I pushed through the crowd and folded my arms over my chest. "Now comrade, I'd hate to see you get hurt, babe." I laughed. "You're kidding me right?" He raised one eyebrow – MAN WHY CAN'T I DO THAT! "You're all talk and no game Roza, just like always."

_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe.__  
__When you with 'em you meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em.__  
__Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em.__  
__Now you're getting f**n' sick of lookin' at 'em.__  
__You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em_

That does it! When he wasn't looking my leg snaked under and caught him off guard. But because this was Dimitri we're talking about he recovered just as fast as he'd fallen. He smirked at me, "Aww, now that wasn't very nice was it Roza?" He his fist curled and tried to connect with my face but I blocked it just in time. I raised my eyebrows, "You of all people should know that taunting me isn't a good idea." I ran towards him grabbing on to his shoulders and took him down. I almost had him pinned when he flipped us.

_So, honey let me love you downnn__  
__There's so many ways to love ya__  
__Baby I can break it downnn__  
__There's so many ways to love ya__  
__Got me like, oh my gosh I'm soo in love I found you finally,__  
__You make me wanna say..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh my gosh__  
_

We fought like that for a while until I finally straddled and pinned him to where he couldn't get up. I took my finger and poked his chest over his heart and whispered, "Dead Comrade."

I had just gotten up when a new guardian, Landon came running up, "Who's the blushing bride now Belikov?" He said with a big grin. Dimitri laughed, "Still her, she'll go down when she least expects it." "Bring it on, _darling._" I batted my eyelashes at him to add extra effect to the good wife routine.

Across the gym I spotted Eddie. "Yo! Castile! Get over here!" He came over, "What's up?" "We met your daughter today." I smiled. "Shae? You mean you're her teachers?" "We sure are." I smiled at Eddie. "Oh lord! Is it too late to pull her out?" He said with a grin. "Oh what Eddington you don't trust me? I switched to a Jersey accent, "Your friend your pal your amigo your ami?" He laughed, "I'm just messin with you Rosie." "Haha okay Rose, we should hang out soon." "Yeah, get the gang back together."

When we were walking to Lissa's house to pick up the twins, Dimitri looked at me and said, "You fought really well today Roza." "Well you see in school, I had a really great teacher." "Who is this guy? I'll have to meet him one day!" We laughed at the idiotic joke.

"Lissa! Pyro! We're here!" "Hey guys!" Lissa wobbled over. O yeah did I mention that she was 7 months pregnant.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The twins came running over. Dimitri picked them both up. Annessa looked up at me with her big brown eyes that her and her father shared. "Mommy? Can we stay at Aunty Lissa and Uncle Sparky's tonight?" She reached her arms out to me and I took her. "If it's okay with Aunty Lissa." "Of course it is, Rose." "Well, okay then. Bye you two." Dimitri and I kissed them both good bye for the night.

When we got home Dimitri told me to go get dressed in something nice. I raised my eyebrows, because let's face it I still can't raise only eyebrow. He just smiled. So I went upstairs and quickly took a shower brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair so it fell in natural waves to my waist. And did an awesome make up job After going through all the dresses that Lissa was hell bent on getting me I picked a tight purple dress that hugged my body in all the right places.

**DPOV**

I was so happy Lissa had agreed to my plan to watch the twins for my so Rose and I could go out tonight. "Ready, Comrade!" Damn, she looked sexy as all hell. "Ready to go?" "Yep. Are my eyes fooling my or is there a cowboy in this room with no duster?" "Maybe." She laughed that laugh I loved so much. "Let's go Rose." "Okay, you're killing me, Comrade. Where are we going?" "Patience is a virtue Rose." "Oh No not that whole Zen Master crap again Dimitri!" I laughed you are really the most frustrating person I know Roza." She looked up at me. "Yet you love me anyway." I brought her face up to mine and kissed her. We smiled against each other's lips. "I love you Roza." "Love you to Comrade."

"We're here now Miss Impatient." She gasped when she saw where we were. We were at One of the old guardian posts on the outskirts of the Royal Court. It was also where we spent our honeymoon since we really couldn't go anywhere else. She started tearing up because I knew she was thinking about the last time we were here.


	3. Flashback

_*Flashback (RPOV)*_

_6 years ago:_

_ "You know, Comrade, blindfolding a girl in a wedding dress and parading her across Court isn't a good idea." He laughed. _

_ "You can stop complaining because we're here now." He un-blindfolded me. I looked up at him._

_ "Where are we?" There was a certain gleam in his eyes._

_ "Go in and find out." His guardian mask was in place but there was defiantly excitement in his eyes. I opened the door slowly, defiantly not wanting any surprises. But that was exactly what I got, the cabin he reserved for the weekend was exactly like the one at the Academy (with Lissa's help no doubt). I felt tears in my eyes, two warm arms wrap around my waist. _

"_You like it?"_

"_Like? More like love it." _

_I turned around in his arms and kissed him, like all other kisses it slow but slowly built up. Electricity waves coursed through my body and I desperately needed him closer. Before knew it our clothes were strewn across the floor. Dimitri was working on getting my tights off but boy was he in for a surprise when he saw what was there. He slowly took off the garter that held the stake he gave me when I graduated. _

"_You brought your stake to our wedding Roza?"_

"_You can never be too careful Comrade." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. He carefully put my stake in the bedside drawer and we went back to how it was before. The rest of the night was blissful and like no other time. I was ecstatic that I was finally married to Dimitri, no more hiding our relationship and no more sneaking around._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_


	4. Out for Revenge

_***Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short I've been busy so I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer.***_

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**Xo**_

_**Kloo412**_

Present time:

I woke up in the cabin with the same feeling as the last time. The feeling of true bliss. The smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee filled the air. I rolled over and looked at the clock, 9:30. I groaned, reluctantly got dressed and headed out. I quietly snuck into the kitchen. Man, did I feel like a ninja. I ran over and jumped on Dimitri's back. He dropped the spatula and pot he was holding.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY BELIKOV! It's not nice to scare people."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Morning Comrade." He pulled me off his back.

"Morning Roza." He cupped my face and pulled me up for a kiss. Things would've gone better if my phone hadn't interrupted everything. I sighed and found my phone in my purse.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose! Rose!" Lissa answered frantically.

"Lissa what's wrong?' I immediately felt Dimitri by my side.

"Come quick." I didn't I didn't give it a second thought I started running through Court with only Dimitri's shirt over my under clothes, Dimitri hot on my trail. We busted into Lissa and Christian's apartment. Lissa and Christian were on the couch with a look of shock on their face.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. She didn't move, but there was a piece of paper by them. I picked it up and started reading.

Queen Lissa,

I write this note as a warning to your dear friend Rosemarie Hathaway, or is it Belikov now? Any ways just tell her to watch her back because I will get revenge for her killing my brother. I sure hope nothing happens to her precious children or yours for that matter. They would all make very interesting Strigoi with me. Don't you think? Especially that bouncing baby boy you are destined to have. Ooops, sorry I spoil the surprise. My apologies. Like I said just make sure your little guardian watches her back she's got a nice surprise coming.

See you soon,

Robert Doru

I gasped in shock. Dimitri had his guardian mask on but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"It's okay Comrade. I knew he was going to come for me one day, and I guess that day is now." I tried to sound strong but failed epically. "Roza, we have to leave Court, we're not safe here, none of us are." Lissa snapped out of her phase of shock. "Liss, call the jet, we leave tonight." She looked at me, "And where are we gonna go where that physcotic maniac creepoziod won't find us?" I instantly kicked into what Dimitri now calls my "General mode". "The safest place I know of, Russia." Olena had recently had gotten a bunch of Moroi together and placed wards all along the quiet town of Baia. **(A/N: For the sake of this story let's say humans can't break the wards). **"Dimitri, call your mother and ask if we can stay with her." Dimitri gave me a salute. "Yes General!" I smiled. He walked out to call his family.

"Mommy!" Nessa and Alex came running towards us. I suddenly recalled Robert's letter and tears brimmed my eyes. I took them both in my arms and hugged them. Alex looked at me. "What's wrong mommy?" I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Nothing baby. Mommy's fine."

Dimitri walked in. "Daddy!" The twins ran over to Dimitri. The fact alone that somebody was coming after the most important people in my life made me see red. I quickly shook off the thought and walked towards my family.

"Babies, do you guys wanna go see grandma and grandpa? In Russia again?" Olena had recently gotten married to a guy named Sergei Fedorov. Sergei was nothing like Dimitri's biologic father. Sergei welcomed all of the Belikov children and grandchildren with open arms and treated Olena well. They jumped up and down in Dimitri's arms. "Yeah!" Nessa looked at me in all seriousness, "Mommy? Can I have food first?" I laughed. Christian had finally snapped out of his state of shock and went make us breakfast. We all ate quickly because our plane was taking off at 2:00.

When we left Lissa's apartment Dimitri and I split up. He went back to the cabin and I went home with the twins to get them ready to leave. I basically packed all of our clothes not knowing how long we were going to be gone. To make sure we had maximum security with us I texted Eddie, my mom, dad, Adrian, and Mason to meet in my room. **(A/N: Mason isn't dead in my story.) **

10 minutes later everyone was in my room so Dimitri and I explained the situation. They all agreed to help and since Eddie was Mia's guardian AND boyfriend she was coming along and ever since I graduated St. Vladimir's my mom was assigned as Abe's guardian so they were quote un-quote re-building their relationship. EW mental image.

**2:00**

We all were boarding the plane to go to Russia. I was nervous and starting to get really paranoid, what if he was watching us and knew our plans? What if he planned to attack us after we left?

The look of worry on my face must've set Dimitri of because he gave me a comforting smile and kissed my forehead. It wasn't long after that, that the pilot announced that we would be departing soon. The twins and Christina were bouncing up and down with excitement. 5 minutes later we were in the air and off to Russia.

**Ok so what do you think? Leave me reviews with your ideas! And Olena's husband's name is actually a Russian name I checked. LOL. So again, please review and if you want to be in my story, just ask!**

**Xo**

**Kloo412**


	5. California Gurls have Sunshine

After a day and a half of traveling, we finally made it to Russia. When we landed Dimitri and Christian left to go get the rental car. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry ma'm. My name is Louis Reagan. You contacted me about finding a missing sibling for the Ozera Line."

"Yes, yes." I had almost forgot Lissa and I had discovered that Christian had a half-sister by the name of Jasmine Ozera. "Have you located her?"

"Yes ma'm she currently resides in Baia, Russia."

Perfect. I could at least make some good happen on this trip. "Thank you."

When I got off the phone Lissa came over to me. "Who was that?"

I dropped my voice to a whisper. "That was the guy we called to find Christian's sister."

_Flashback:_

"_Your Majesty. Ozera wishes to see you and Mrs. Belikov." said one of Lissa's many guardians. _

'_Yes, Bryan we're on our way." It was the day of Tasha's execution for killing Queen Tatiana. I was wondering what she would want. The doors opened and Lissa and I stood before Tasha's cell. _

"_Rose, Lissa. So glad you came." She said._

"_Look, Tasha, if you called us here to beg for mercy you might just wanna save your breath."_

"_ROSE!" Lissa chastised._

_Tasha gave a weak laugh. "No, no my dear. I called you down here to tell you a secret that you must tell Christian when he is ready."_

_Lissa was shaking. "Is something wrong with him?" Lissa asked frightened._

"_Again, no. Christian has a half- sister. My brother had an affair and the poor child got pregnant. Her name is Jasmine Ozera, I do not know where she is now but I thought I would tell you so you could tell him."_

"_Why did you not tell him?" I questioned. _

"_Because, Jasmine's mother never wanted me to tell him about her. But, she never said anything about getting his wife to tell him." She gave what was supposed to be a mischievous smile._

_Lissa squealed with excitement, "I have a sister-in-law!"_

_I gave a nod, "Thank you, Tasha, we'll make sure he meets her."_

"_Thank you, girls. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to see Christian once more."_

_And with that we left._

_End of Flashback_

"So Rose where does she live? I'll send the jet to pick her up."

I laughed, same Lissa. "No need she lives in Baia."

She clapped her hands. "Fabulous I'll find her and we'll all meet at dinner tonight."

"Calm down Lis. Let me find where she lives first."

"Where who lives?" Dimitri asked. Lissa and I told Dimitri everything when we got back from visiting Tasha.

"Christian's sister. She lives in Baia, maybe you know her."

"Well, Baia's small town. So yes I should. What's her name?"

"Jasmine Ozera."

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Yes, of course I know her, her and Viki are best friends. I never thought that she was Christian's sister they look NOTHING a like."

Lissa and I then started playing 20 questions with Dimitri.

"What does she look like?" I asked

"She's a dhampir because of her mother. She's medium height, red brown hair with grey eyes."

"Forget what she looks like! Where does she live?" Lissa asked practically jumping up and down.

"She actually lives down the street from my family. And before you two ask me anything else we have to go, the rest of the gang are waiting for us."

"Sorry Comrade." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Can I drive?"

He cupped my face in his hands, "Of course not Roza."

"But why not?" I questioned.

"Because you drive to carelessly."

I faked mock hurt. "That is not true."

"Oh yes it is Rose. Remember that time you almost got in a wreck because you were going 20 miles over the speed limit?" Lissa piped in.

"You were in labor what did you expect?"

"You to go the actual speed limit."

Dimitri just stood there with a smirk watching our little 'ping pong' match.

"As funny as this is we have to go ladies." Dimitri interjected.

"Ok." Lissa and I said together.

I was surprised to see that our luggage was already in the car.

"In a rush boys?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you two were busy flappin your traps in secrecy for over 25 minutes what did you expect us to do?" Christian shot back.

Dimitri started the car and started blaring some sort of 80's techno pop rap mix music. That was enough for me to shut up.

"Really Comrade?"

"No. I hate the stuff, but I knew it would shut you up." I reached over and changed the station and Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield was on. Lissa Mia and I started screaming the lyrics

_I got a pocket,_

_got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_,oh_

_Do what you want,_

_but you're never gonna break me,_

_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_oh,oh,oh_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place_

_I got pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_oh,oh,oh_

_Wish that you could,_

_but you ain't gonna own me_

_do anything you can to control me_

_oh,oh,oh_

_There's a place that I go_

_That nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_And the darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_there's only butterflies_

_The sun is on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

When the song was over Dimitri, Christian, and Eddie were looking at us like we were crazy. But then our favorite song came on, California Gurls by Katy Perry came on and to EVERYONE'S surprise Mason and Eddie joined in.

[Eddie]

Greetings loved ones

Let's take a journey

[Rose]

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees

(Undone)

The boys break their necks

Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek

(At us)

[Lissa]

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

[Rose]

California gurls, we're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle

(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

California gurls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West Coast represent, now put your hands up

(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

[Mia]

Sex on a beach

We don't mind sand in out stilettos

We freak, in my jeep

Snoop Doggy Dogg is on the stereo

[Lissa,Rose,and Mia]

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

California gurls, we're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle

(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

[Lissa]

California gurls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West Coast represent, now put your hands up

(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

[Mason raps]

Tone tanned, fit and ready,

turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy!

Wild, wild west coast,

these are the girls I love the most!

I mean the ones,

I mean, like, she's the one,

kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns!

The girl's a freak,

she drives a jeep and lives on the beach,

I'm okay, I won't play,

I love the bay, just like I love L. A.,

Venice Beach and Palm Springs,

summer time is everything!

Home boys hanging out,

all this ass hanging out!

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies,

Just a king and a queen,

Katy, my lady, (Yeah)

You looking here baby (uh, huh)!

I'm all up on you,

'Cause you representing California (oh yeah)!

[Mia]

California gurls, we're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle

(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

California gurls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West Coast represent, now put your hands up

(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)

(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)

Adrian, Dimitri, and Christian were laughing their asses off when we were done.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! We do weddings and parties too!" I laughed

"Oh, we're all aware remember my wedding Rose?" Lissa asked

"All I remember was me, a bottle of vodka, and me singing A Thousand Miles while dancing on a table."

"Well, that about sums it up." We all started laughing at the memory.

"We're here." Dimitri said from the front seat.


	6. On Our Way

"Finally!" I jumped out the car and stretched my legs. Dimitri went around and got the twins out of their carseats.

The door opened to reveal Olena and Sergei. Olena ran over to Dimitri and I.

"Dimika! Rose! Мои внуки! Моя семья, как я скучал по тебе, так так много! **(A/N: My grandchildren! My family! How I've missed you so so much!)**

"Мы тебя не хватает слишком Елена. Мы стараемся, чтобы посетить раньше, но все стало так с ума! Спасибо, что нашли нас в такой короткий срок Елена." (**A/N:** **We've missed you too Olena. We tried to visit sooner but things got so crazy!** **Thank you for taking us in such short notice Olena.)**

"Роза, ваш русский язык стал намного более свободно! Я очень впечатлен! **(A/N:** **Roza, your Russian has become much more fluent! I am very impressed!)**

"Ну, у меня очень хорошие учителя". **(A/N:** **Well, I have a very good teacher.) **I smiled up at Dimitri and he rolled his eyes.

"Бабушка!" **(A/N: Grandma!) **The twins reached out for Olena.

"Um, do you mind speaking, um, well, I don't know, ENGLISH?" Christian remarked. I looked over my shoulder and saw Christian struggling with all of the luggage. I suppressed a laugh and turned to Dimitri.

"Remind me to tip the bellhop." Dimitri rolled his eyes and went to help Christian while Lissa, Mia, and I went inside while the guys got the luggage.

"So Olena, what are the room arrangements going to be? And where is everyone?"

"Same Rose. Full of curiosity." She laughed. "Since you left we have added on the house. So there will be no need for anyone to stay at a hotel. And as for everyone well, Sonya and Karolina got married and now live on their own. And Viktoria should be coming home in a couple of days for Christmas Vacation."

"Rose can you come with me to the store I need to get some more mascara." Lissa asked. Though, we both knew we were going find Jasmine Ozera. By this time everyone was inside but Dimitri was waiting for us outside.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked

"Lead the way cowboy." We started walking down the street. Dimitri stopped in front of a little white house.

"This is it."


	7. His Half Sister has exited the building!

"Roza, you should do the talking. They don't speak English." I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Привет мисс Сидоров. Меня зовут Роза Беликов. Это мой муж Дмитрий Беликов. И наш друг Лисса Драгомир." **(Hello Miss Sidorov. My name is Rose Belikov. This is my husband Dimitri Belikov. And our friend Lissa Dragomir.) **She bowed respectively at the sound on Dragomir and Lissa gave a curt nod. She hated when people bowed before her.

"Мы были интересно, если мы могли бы поговорить с вами мисс Сидоров." **(We were wondering if we could talk to you Miss Sidorov.)**

She nodded and moved to the side. We sat on the sofa while sat in her chair.

"I can speak English. And you may call me Danielle." Thank God I knew Russian but I didn't know that much.

"Danielle, it may sound very odd. But we know about Jasmine. We know that she is Christian's half-sister. And we were wondering if you would let them meet." It was silent for a while.

"I knew this day was coming. I guess she may. If she wants too, but if she doesn't, she doesn't."

"Okay."

"Jasmine! Come see please." There was the sound of the door opening and someone coming downstairs. And there she was, Jasmine Ozera. She was about 5'6 and slighty tan with curly red brown hair she has a heart shaped face complete with piercing grey eyes. I had to admit she did have just the right amount of curves to complete her.

"Who are they? Well I mean I know that that is Queen Vasilisa and that's Dimitri, Viktoria's brother but who is she?" she said with a kind of snarky attitude.

"I am Rose Hathaway, well Belikov now." I said with just as much venom in my words.

"Oh-my-God! You are like a legend at Basil's. But wait, if you're a Belikov that means you married Dimitri."

"Well looks like someone's going to have a very observant guardian on day."

"Weren't you his student?"

"Yes."

"That is so romantic!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah sneaking around, not being able to tell your best friend. Yep that's really romantic." I said sarcastically

"Don't act like you didn't love it, Roza." Dimitri said snaking his arms around my waist.

"Can't argue there, Comrade."

"Okay so obviously you didn't come here for me to play and council your jacked up love life." Said Jasmine with a twisted smile.

"Actually we came here to tell you that you have a half- brother." Lissa said. Jasmine's jaw dropped.

"Really who? Can I meet him?" she pleaded.

"He's actually my husband, Christian Ozera. That's why you have a different last name than your mother. And yes you can, we are currently staying at the Belikovs'." Jasmine turned to her mom.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because your father was married and wanted nothing to do with you. And now that I think about it I'm glad I didn't tell you because a month later he turned Strigoi." Danielle had a tint of ice in her voice. Jasmine turned on her heels. "Well, I am going to meet my brother and you're not gonna stop me." With that she left and headed towards the Belikov's house.

"Christian's half- sister has left the building!" Of course this dramatic moment wasn't gonna happen without a witty Rose Hathaway remark. Dimitri and Lissa rolled their eyes and tried to suppress their laughs but it didn't work very well.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**(Jasmine Ozera is a character based on a reviewer! So if you want to be in this story, just PM me!)**

**Xoxoxo**

**Kloo412**


	8. We are family

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been really busy so here it is! Please remember to review. And if you want to be in the story, just PM me.**

**-kloo412**

By the time we caught up with Jasmine we were only a couple doors down from the Belikov residence. I grabbed hold of her sweatshirt.

"Hold on Cowgirl. There's something you need to know."

"And what would that be?" she asked jerking out of my hold and put her hands on her hips.

"Christian doesn't exactly know that he has a half-sister."

"What!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Why doesn't know?"

"Because it's a birthday surprise." Christian was going to turn 28 in two days on Saturday.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Well, we're here you ready to meet your half brother?"

"Yeah."

"We're home!" I yelled as we walked through the door.

"Geez, Rose scream a little louder I don't think AMERICA heard you!" Christian said covering his ears.

"Good there you are, just the Pyro I was looking for. Liss and I have surprise for you."

"Okay I'm scared."

"Don't be sweetie." Lissa said sitting him down on the sofa."

"Okay Pyro, I'm gonna try to put this as simple as possible for you, you have a half sister. Your dad had an affair before he was turned and the women, Ms. Danielle got pregnant, she didn't want her to know you, but she wants to know you, and she's here to meet you." I said gasping for air because I said all of that in one breath.

Christian looked up at me. "How do you know?"

"Your Aunt Tasha told us the day she was executed."

"Rose has been working her ass off to find her for you, hun." Lissa said.

"Really, why did you do that for me Rose?" he questioned.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it and I love you like my brother and I saw how broken up you were about your aunt and I couldn't just stand around knowing you had a sister." What he did next surprised me he hugged me. "Thank you Rose." He whispered in my hair. I hugged him back. "Anytime Pyro. I'm gonna go get Jasmine. Stay here."

I opened the door. "Come in, Jasmine." Jasmine walked in.

"This her?" Christian asked. I nodded. He came over and hugged her. When he pulled away he said, 'My name's Christian and I'm your half-brother."

"My name's Jasmine and I'm your half – sister."

They went through the night playing 1000 questions.

I quietly slipped upstairs into Dimitri and I's room where he was playing with Nessa and Alek on the bed.

"MOMMY!" the twins shrieked when they finally realized I was in the room.

I picked them up what are you three up to?" I asked.

"Daddy was teaching us Russian."Alek replied.

"**Oh he was, was he?"**

"Yeah he taught us new words so we can talk like you and Daddy." He replied.

"Like what?"

"Доброе утро! Что мы делаем сегодня? "(A/N: Good Morning! What are we doing today?")

"Very good! But do you know what you just said?"

"Duh mommy! It means, Good morning! What are we doing today?"

"Excellent but do you know what Я люблю тебя навсегда, и всегда means? (A/N:I love you forever and always.)

"No mommy What's it mean?"

I looked at Dimitri and we both said, 'I love you forever and always."

"We love you too Mommy and Daddy." The twins said together.

**Please review and remember if you want to be in the story PM me! **

**Xo**

**Kloo412**


	9. Day Off

**ALL THE OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! **

The next morning I was in a peaceful sleep until there was screaming downstairs. Dimitri and I immediately woke up and ran downstairs.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked.

"There's a major blowout sale at the mall today!" Viktoria said while jumping up and down with Lissa.

"Goddammit Vikki! You woke us up for a frickin sale at the mall?"

"Not just any sale Dimika it's the sale of the year and since I woke you guys up, do you wanna come?" Lissa looked at me.

"Yeah come on you guys you deserve a day out."

"And what am I going to do with the twins?"

"I can watch them Rose." Olena said.

"If it's no trouble then that would be great."

"Of course not." She responded and went back to doing dishes. Lissa squealed with joy.

"Go on go get ready and be quick about it too!" I glared at her.

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, go on and don't worry about guarding it you two's day off." This time it was my turn to squeal. I pulled Lissa into a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, now go get ready."

I ran upstairs and Dimitri was already dressed.

"See something you like Roza?"He asked mocking my usual remark.

"I see a whole lot I like." I said before getting dressed and hurrying downstairs.

"Ready!" Dimitri and I went downstairs to meet up with Lissa, Viktoria and Christian.

"I'll drive!" I said grabbing the keys to the SUV.

"In your dreams, Roza." Dimitri said taking the keys out of my hand.

I crossed my arms and mumbled something about never being able to drive and we got in. When we got there Viktoria automatically dragged Lissa and I into a clothing store to get dresses for Christian's surprise party tomorrow. Lissa,Viktoria and I quickly bought our dresses **(pic on profile)** and moved on to the next store. Dimitri and Christian had gone off to do whatever it is guy's do.

"Hang on guys. I need to pick up Christian's present!" said Lissa. Vikki and I shrugged and followed Lissa into a sports store.

"Liss what did you get him?" I asked.

"An autographed Emmett Cullen football jersey."

"No way! He is gonna love it!"

"I hope so." She said as she grabbed the bag off the counter. My phone vibrated and I had a new text.

_Meet us at the food court._

_-D_

"Let's go the guys are at the food court waiting. "

When we got to the food court it wasn't hard to spot Dimitri's 6'7 frame.

"Hey babe." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself. Roza I want you to meet someone, this is Mikhail Tanner, he was my roommate at St. Basil's. Mikhail, this is my wife Rose." Mikhail raised his eyebrow – can everyone besides me do that?

"Weren't you a Hathaway?"

"Yep." I said popping the "p".

"Well, it's an honor to meet one of the best guardians around."

"Well, I learned from the best." I said smiling up at Dimitri and he slid his arm around my waist. Mikhail looked confused for a second and then finally realized what we meant. My phone vibrated and I had a new message.

_Hurry up we have to go before dark!_

_-L_

"Dimitri we have to go. It's getting dark." Dimitri and I told Mikhail good bye and we started walking towards the others.

"What were you and Mikhail talking about before I got here?"

"He wants us to teach at 's here in Russia he's the new Headmaster."

**So watcha think? Okay so if you go on my profile I have the picture of their outfits and the girl's dresses. And if you can, can you please review the picture too and tell me if you think the clothes matches the character's sense of style. Thank you! REMEMBER the more reviews the faster I update. **_**I am now opening applications for a new story! So if you would like a part in it, send me a PM and I will send you the application!**_

**Xo**

**Kloo412**


	10. Announcements

**I'm ! =) So I know you don't wanna hear it but band is busy and so are AP Classes. Anyway! On the good side, I am accredited to be a Beta Reader now!**

**Without further adu,**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Xo,**

**Kloo412**

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"He wants us to stay here, and Roza, I think it's our best shot the school is here in town and we'll be off the radar for a while."

"What about Christian and Lissa?"

"Already done, offensive and defensive classes have been approved here in Russia."

I squealed in delight, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. "Then I guess we better start house shopping Comrade." I said putting my forehead to his. He smiled brightly.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

Dimitri shifted so I was now on his back. I laughed at people's expressions. I mean what would you think? Two love struck married teenagers making trouble for themselves.

We arrived home right before the sky got completely dark.

"Mama! We're home!" Vikki shouted as we walked in the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins ran to meet me and Dimitri at the door.

"Hey babies!" I said as I scooped one up on each hip.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what Babushka taught us more Russian today." Yeva and I had gotten closer of the year and she now accepted me as one of her own.

Dimitri eyed our twins. "Really and what did she teach you princess?"

"Меня зовут Василиса Annessa Беликов я пять лет, и живут в России с моей мамой папа и брат-близнец Александр Беликов Мейсон." She said effortly.

"And what did you just tell us baby?" I asked.

"My name is Annessa Vasilisa Belikov I'm five years old and live in Russia with my mommy daddy and twin brother Aleksandar Mason Belikov." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Very good!" I said and kissed her on the head. "Why don't you go see if grandma and grandpa need help"

"Okay." And she ran off.

"What did Babushka teach you buddy?" Dimitri asked

He too replied effortlessly, "Меня зовут Александр Беликов Мейсон, я пять лет, и живут в России с моей мамой папа и сестра-близнец Annessa Василиса Беликов. Meaning, My name is Aleksandar Mason Belikov I'm five years old and live in Russia with my mommy daddy and twin sister Annessa Vasilissa Belikov."

"Good job, buddy!" Dimitri ruffled his hair.

"Daddy?" Alek asked quietly.

"Yes buddy?"

"Can you teach me how to ride my bike tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Aleks face lit up like a Christmas tree. He then ran off to go tell whoever about his plans for tomorrow.

"Dinner's ready!" Olena called

Dimitri took my hand. "Time to share the good news."

I smiled and silently decided that I'd make the announcement tonight. Once everybody was seated, Dimitri nodded to me and we stood up.

"Roza and I have an announcement. We are staying here in Russia. We got jobs as combat teachers."

"As much as I'd love to teach combat though, I can't." I replied.

Dimitri's face had confusion written all over it Yeva's held knowledge.

"Roza what-"

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant."

**Okay lay it on me. I couldn't resist the temptation of this cliffhanger**. **How should Dimitri react? Leave me love and I'll update tomorrow!**

**Kloo412**


	11. Talking it Through

**Since there was a good turn out with the last chapter here's Chapter 11! If there's another great response, then maybe, just maybe, I'll update again TONIGHT! But you dear readers, decide that.**

**Kloo412**

The table erupted in excited cheers, everyone was talking, everyone but my husband. Horrible thoughts started racing through my mind, _What if he didn't want it? What if he's mad? Oh god, what if he leaves again? _ Dimitri just stood there a look of complete shock on his face. I had the overwhelming urge to wave my hand in front of his face. Dimitri snapped out of his trance and went upstairs, I heard our bedroom door shut close.

"Mommy? Is daddy ok?" Alek asked. I quickly wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Yeah baby, Mommy's gonna go talk to daddy now." I ran from the dinner table and quickly made it up the stairs. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Dimitri was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I tip toed very quietly and laid beside him.

"Are you mad?"He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you known?"

"Not long. Morning sickness started right when we got to Russia. **(They've been in Russia for a month now.) **So I took a test to be sure. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Roza,I could never be mad at you, but I am hurt you didn't tell me sooner."

"I just didn't want to tell you unless I was absolutely sure." Dimitri wrapped his arms around and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my head.

"I'd love you know matter what." I started tearing up.

"Forever and always." I said repeating the engravment that was on the inside of my wedding band.

"I saw a house today." Dimitri said.

"Really where?"

"Right next door actually, if we moved there then the whole family would be on the same street and Lissa and Christian already bought the house down the street and Lissa already has all of our stuff being shipped here."

"I was thinking maybe Vikki and Eddie could be the godparents since Lissa and Christian are the twins'." I said yawning.

"Sounds good. The baby could be christened in the church that I was christened in or as you know it the church we got married in."

"I like that idea. I like the name Anastasiya Ania for a girl and Andrei Alik for a boy." I yawned again and Dimitri pulled the covers over us.

"I do too. Now sleep Roza. We start our lives in Russia tomorrow."

**So? How'd I do with the whole talk between Rose and Dimitri? 5 REVIEWS and I update again tonight!**

**3**

**Kloo412**


	12. One Month and Daydreams

**Kloo412 here! So sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been super busy but here we go Chapter 12. But before this chapter starts, I'd like to thank all of the people who have been following this story since the beginning. If you've been following this story and dealing with the long term non-updates, thank you from the bottom of my heart! It's readers like you who make me want to keep writing. Important info at the bottom if you've been following any other stories please read.**

**On with the story!**

**-kloo412**

_A month later…_

A month. One whole month since Dimitri and I have started normal lives. We had both taken jobs at the academy Dimitri taught combat and I was assigned to teach Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques until I was able to teach with Dimitri again. The kids were enrolled in the school so there were no problems with them. Until Nessa like me at her age threw a book at her teacher.

I was sitting in my room grading papers, _Now I see why teachers at the academy always complained; this SUCKS!_ When my mind started to wander.

_Daydream…_

_I was sitting in the nursery holding my beautiful new baby when a shadow fell upon the baby and I. I looked up to see what it was ready to defend my baby at all costs when I saw the familiar menacing red eyes of a Strigoi. But when I looked closer this was no unfamiliar Strigoi. This was Robert Dashcov. I started to cry knowing why he was here. My baby. He wanted my baby, and there ws nothing I could do to stop him. And just like that he snatched the beautiful baby out of my hands and killed it right in front of me._

I came out of my daydream to see that I had been crying and the Dimitri had me wrapped in his arms. This just made me bawl more because I knew I'd have to tell him my daydream. I had finally calmed down enough to realize my phone was ringing. I reached over and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Rose? It's Christian. Lissa just went into labor."

**I'm starting to like this whole cliffhanger thing. Remember Lissa was 7 months when they left so 1 month in Russia plus another one equals 9. Anyways, down to business. For those of you who follow my stories, here's what I'm planning on trying to do.**

**Life After - I'm going to try to finish this story soon and then follow it with a sequel but, the sequel only happens if I get enough positive feedback during the next chapters to come.**

**The Runaways This story I'm going to try to put off for a little while longer seeing has how I have to go through the applications and eventually make all the characters end up at the party (read and find out what party) to plan their escape.**

**Two Different Worlds – A new story just posted read and tell me if I should continue!**

**Thanks again! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Xoxo**

**Kloo412**


End file.
